


Danganronpa: Underwood

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Characters, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fanganronpa, Multi, Possible Canon Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: A girl wakes up in her school with her classmates; but she only remembers ever knowing one of them.When a robot she vaguely recognises tells them they're to kill each other, she has to figure out who these people are, why she doesn't remember them, and how to escape.Will Izabella Pierce escape from this school?Or will she be killed along the way?
Relationships: Original Female Characters/Original Female Characters, Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters, Original Male Characters/Original Male Characters
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, before this starts, I should mention that this is the first full story I've ever committed to, so there may be a plot hole here or there. I'm 99% sure the whole story goes together well, but there may be a fact or two that I come back and change later! I'm very proud of this so far and I hope you enjoy the story! I have up to chapter four written at the time of starting to post this, and I'll continue to write it for as long as I can. (Obviously I'll be going back to school eventually, but while I'm stuck in quarantine, this is one of my priorities!) So for now, enjoy!

"Wait, so it was him all along?! How, it had nothing to do with him!"

"I mean, yeah, but he just _conveniently_ wasn't around when the murder happened. I saw it coming all along."

"Did you, or does it just seem obvious now?"

"Wh- shut up."

We were all laughing, despite the poor boy being executed on the TV in front of us. But that was normal for Danganronpa, we were practically desensitized.

Myra was watching us laugh with each other, not trying to interfere when Archer nudged his elbow into me, just smiling a bit. She seemed a bit lost in thought, but that's Myra for you.

"I bet _you'd_ be able to solve any Danganronpa case, wouldn't you, Iz?" Archer asked me. Izabella Pierce, that's me. The 15 year old teenager that met her two best friends through a TV show about murder.

"Ah, no, I wouldn't say that. I only figured that case out because I remembered something that Taeko and Chikako were talking about two episodes ago." I replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, but you still remembered!"

"He's right, you know." Myra chimed in. "If we were in a killing game, you'd definitely be the protagonist."

"What? Pfft, no!" 

"No, you totally would! You always figure out the cases, you try to justify the players' bad actions, like the protagonist always does… face it, Izzy. You'd so be a protagonist." Myra told me.

"I mean… maybe, yeah. Who would you two be?" I asked, leaning back into the sofa.

"Well, simple! I'd be the protagonist's best friend! Kinda like, hmm… oh! Remember Sayaka in the first season? I'd be like her before she tried to kill Naegi and Leon." Archer explained, pumping his fist in the air.

"Hm. Maybe you'd be more like Kaito Momota." Myra mused.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Sure, you can be supportive, but in a lot of respects, you're an idiot."

"Wh- _HEY_!"

I laughed as the two squabbled again for a bit. When the two had calmed down, I spoke again.

"So, Myra, who would you be?"

"Hm… maybe someone like Kokichi, or Nagito, but just a bit more toned down. Maybe like Mukuro in terms of personality, but interfering with the trials. Y'know, to keep the viewers interested." She placed her head in one hand, closing her eyes as she thought about it. "So, I guess I'd be the anti-hero."

"Woah! We'd make a great set for people to watch, huh?" Archer asked.

"Well, you two lovebirds would." Myra teased, winking at us.

"Wha- no! We're not- we don't like each other l-like that, Myra! Jeez!" I knew I was blushing as I covered my face in my hands, and I felt Archer stand up and heard him yell something at Myra.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Let me ask you this though; what talents do you think you'd have?" Myra asked, quite literally pushing Archer back onto the sofa.

"Or, Izzy, would you even want one, assuming you'd be the protagonist?"

"Well, the only protagonists without evident talents at the start were in seasons 1, 2, 13, 37 and 42. The rest of them had totally normal talents, like Kathleen the Conductor or Cal the Actor. So yeah, I'd want a talent." I explained.

"Fair. What'd it be?"

"Hmm… it depends. Can it be an already used one?" I asked.

"Sure, if you want. Unless you have one that hasn't been used yet in mind, but after 53 seasons that got a lot harder." 

"Well, yeah, kinda. Season 8 had uhm… wasn't it Vanessa, the Ultimate Ice Skater?"

"Ah, you'd like to be an Ice Skater?" Archer asked, rewinding the episode to see what we missed while we were talking.

"Well, not exactly. I've always thought that ice sculptures were beautiful, so I'd want to be the **Ultimate Ice Sculptor**!" I announced happily. 

I've always thought ice was beautiful. I couldn't tell you why, honestly. It just seems so elegant and graceful; unlike my murder-obsessed self. I admit, I'd love to be a protagonist. Solving all the murders, earning their trust… maybe tearing it down. Who knows? The protagonists in Season 17 and 22 weren't nice to everyone, they were kinda rude most of the time actually. So if they could survive like that, so could I, right?

"Well, I'd like to be the **Ultimate Architect**!" Archer announced.

"Oh, yeah! Like Maxwell from Season 50! Yeah, you liked him, right?" I asked.

"Yep! He's definitely better than the Maxwell from 26."

"Agreed."

"Oh, definitely!"

"But yeah, he was awesome! I'd definitely want that talent." Archer told us, finally pressing play on the episode.

"Can I just say, I've loved this season so far. The Forbidden Action bracelets were such a good motive idea!" I said, only slightly paying attention to the episode. Myra nodded.

"Oh, definitely. I feel like something's about to happen with him though." She pointed to a character. "He's usually so cynical, but he got all soft at the end of the trial."

"Oh yeah, maybe." I agreed. We started chatting about the season so far a bit, and what we thought of the main character. The protagonist had come out as lesbian and even kissed one of her friends that she had a crush on, and I loved it. Myra wasn't the biggest fan of the protagonist, but she applauded the bold choice to canonly hook up a character. They hadn't done that since season 11.

"Woah, _holy crap!_ Guys, he's dead!" Archer exclaimed, pointing to the guy Myra had been talking about as he collapsed to the ground.

"WHAT?! How?! It's only just after the trial!" I asked. 

"Yeah, but look at his bracelet. He was supposed to kill her by the time that trial was over, but he didn't. That's why he was acting so weird." He explained.

"Oh, no… so he sacrificed his life for her?" I asked, sadly. He had definitely been my favourite so far.

"Yeah. It makes sense, though. They got really close that chapter." Myra sat back in her chair.

We watched the rest of the episode in almost silence, except to confirm a fact or two.

Once the episode ended, me and Archer had to head home to our own houses.

"Hey. Before you two leave… can I ask you a question?" She asked us, just as we were putting on our coats.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Would you guys like to be in an actual killing game? And I mean, all the strings attached. Memory loss, risk of death- all in real life. Would you want that?"

Me and Archer looked at eachother, smiling.

"Definitely. Even in real life." I answered for both of us. "If there was anything I could change, maybe not kill two victims in chapter 3, but that's it!"

"Hm. Ok. See you two tomorrow, after school?"

"Yep! Episode 11, here we come!" Archer cheered, waving as we walked away.

"Can't wait to talk to everyone in class about this tomorrow!"

"I know!"

**_2 years_** **_later…_**

_wake up…_

_Wake up…_

_Wake up..!_

**_Hey!_ **

I lifted my head off the desk, just barely waking up. It felt like someone had been calling me, but… it was quiet again as soon as I was awake.

"Ngh, wha… where am I..?" I asked myself, looking around at where I was. I was in a classroom I vaguely recognised to be my own class's homeroom. Wait, I was in my school?

"Oh, thank God you're awake!" I heard from beside me.

I looked around to see a member of my class.

"Telulah?"

She came over, placing her hand on my back.

"Yeah, that's me. Telulah Taylors."

"You're Izabella Pierce, Right?" She asked me, concerned.

I sat up, steadying myself on the desk. She smiled softly, seemingly satisfied that I could get up.

"Yeah, I'm Izabella."

It fell quiet again for a moment, until Telulah cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Ok, this is gonna sound weird, but do you… have a talent?" She asked uncertainly.

"Wait, I'm sorry? A 'talent'?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. You see, I woke up here, and I remembered most of my life normally, but I suddenly remembered something along the lines of, what was it… **Ultimate Seamstress**? Yes, that was it. I don't remember ever making any clothes, though…" she explained, seating herself in the seat next to me.

"Hmm… let me think…" I thought back. I remembered my family, my two- wait, no, one best friend Archer, and-

"Oh, you're right… I'm- I'm the **Ultimate Ice Sculptor**." I told her.

"Ooh, that's a pretty talent!" Telulah gave me a small thumbs up.

Suddenly, the speakers buzzed, before a voice played out over them.

_"Ahem, ahem? One two, one two- IS THIS FUCKING THING ON- Ah, there we are! Now, will all students please report to the auditorium? It's time for a special announcement!"_

And then the voice cut out.

"Hm. Well then, I guess we should go to the auditorium, then." It was more so a statement then a question, but I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

On the way I thought about what I could remember. I remembered most of my life normally, but I couldn't remember my classmates for the life of me. In fairness, I remembered Telulah when I saw her, but I didn't remember any experiences with her. Strange.

I asked Telulah about it, and she said it was the exact same for her. At first I thought it was just a bit of morning grogginess, but if it's more than one of us, it isn't normal.

Eventually, we got to the auditorium, pushing open the doors. Everyone's heads instantly turned to us. I recognised their appearances as my classmates, but I didn't remember their names. 

One of them turned to face us.

"Ah, two more. That makes 20." They said, eyeing us up and down.

Well, I remembered one person. And they seemed to remember me.

"Wait- Izzy?!"

"Wh- Archer Pace? Archer!" I cried, running over to him.

"Oh, thank fuck you're here! I thought I wasn't gonna know anybody, because like, I know they're our classmates but I can't for the life of me remember who they are, and-" Archer rambled, before I stopped him.

"Wait, you don't know anyone here either?!" I asked, releasing him and taking a step back. A part of my brain felt bad for just ditching Telulah, but I wasn't too worried about that right now.

"You too?! Crazy!" He asked, to which I nodded.

_"And that happens to be the case with all of you, lego man!"_

Upon hearing the voice, we all turned to the stage, to see a teddy bear laying on it.

"What the hell? What's a stuffed animal doing there, and where the hell did that voice come from?!" One of my fellow students asked rather loudly.

"Lego man..?" I had to ask myself.

_"I'm not just a 'stuffed animal', y'know!"_

And suddenly the teddy bear sprung up, standing on its stubby legs and placing its hands on its hips? Are those hips? Who gives a shit, why the hELL IS IT MOVING-

I heard a girl scream across the room. "Gah! It- it moves!" She yelled.

"Damn right I do, and you better get used to it, snowflake. And to go back to my last point, I'm not just a stuffed animal. I am Monokuma, and I'm your new headmaster!" Monokuma announced.

"What? New headmaster? Of what, 20 kids? You said all students should be here. There's only one class. Care to explain?" Someone else chimed in.

"Gladly! You 20 are the only students here, because you have been hand-picked to partake in a game!" Monokuma continued, hopping down off the stage.

"A game? What, like hide and seek?" I asked, looking at it. Who thought it would be a good idea to make a black and white nightmare fuel teddy bear, let alone let it think, move and become a headmaster?!

"If you play your cards right, missy. You're going to be playing a **killing game**!"

That got everyone mumbling, a few people disturbed by the mention of killing.

"What d-do you mean, k-killing?" A boy in the back asked.

"Well, first things first. You kiddos are trapped in this school."

"WHAT?!"

"What do you mean, trapped?!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"This is illegal!"

I heard yells all around me, but me and Archer just looked at each other.

"Jesus, calm your asses! Yep, you're stuck here. Every door is bolted, along with the windows, and the walls, floors and roofs are unbreakable. But! There is a way to get out: killing a fellow student!" He clapped his hands giddily.

"What? No, we'd never!"

"Oh, but you will! If you don't, you're stuck here forever! I doubt any of you kids want that now, huh?" He sneered at us.

"Well, where are we supposed to stay?" 

"Don't sweat it. This is a high school, remember? You have dorms. Oh, and speaking of, certain areas are blocked off for now. Don't even try to access them, because they won't budge! Now, if you'll please direct your attention to your devices-"

I felt a buzzing in my pocket. I pulled out what looked like a phone, the screen lighting up with what I acknowledged as the school logo.

**_The Underwood Academy for Ultimates_ **

"Those are your shiny new MonoPads! They come fitted with a map of the school, including where the other students are according to their MonoPads, some profiles to get to know your fellow students and what I want to bring to attention, the School Rules! Please click into the rules tab and read the details listed."

I hesitantly did as it asked. I know it was only a bear, but I had a bad feeling in my gut and I didn't like it.

**School Rules**

**1- Failure to follow the rules will result in punishment.**

**2- Nighttime starts at 10pm and ends at 8am. During nighttime hours, areas such as the kitchen will be closed off and water will stop running.**

**3- Students must sleep in a bedroom during nighttime hours.**

**4- Violence against headmaster Monokuma is forbidden, as is destroying surveillance cameras anywhere in the school.**

**5- Any student that kills another student becomes a 'blackened'. If they get away with their murder, the blackened graduates.**

**6- A body is classed as 'discovered' when three students, not including the blackened, have found the body.**

**7- Attendance at meetings organised by Monokuma is mandatory. This does not apply to any meetings organised by students.**

**_New rules may be added as seen fit._ **

I looked back up, seeing everyone else read the rules.

God, this was real.

We were being told to _kill._

"Well, I think I've talked yer ears off enough for one night. It is 9:50pm, and in ten minutes time, nighttime will begin! You can get to chatting tomorrow, but tonight, find your dorm. You will be sharing with one other student of the same gender to ensure that nothing… _unwholesome_ happens. Welp, that's all from me! You'll find your dorms down the hall. Goodnight, bear-well!"

And thus he bounded out of sight, much to some of the students' outrage.

"What?! Hey, get your ass back here! I want answers!" One student yelled, running up to the stage and looking around. But, Monokuma had simply vanished.

I sighed, looking at Archer.

"Well, we obviously don't have dorms together." I said. He nodded.

"Well, we may as well walk there together and see where we're headed, yeah?" He asked.

"Sounds good." I was trying to stay calm, like Archer, who despite his best efforts was shaking slightly. 

We left the hall, along with another student or two, as most remained behind, still panicking. Some were scared of the prospect of death, some were yelling about their friends and family… I mean, it's not like they were wrong.

We walked down the hall, chatting about what we remembered.

"By the way, do you have one of those 'Ultimate talent' things? Me and that girl Telulah remembered something like that." I asked.

"Oh, yeah! I think it was something like the **Ultimate Architect**? Yep, Ultimate Architect!" He told me, grinning slightly. I liked how upbeat he seemed about it, despite the most building he'd ever done being with legos.

Ohh. Now the name made sense.

Eventually, the first dorm came into view, with two names I vaguely recognised on it.

We decided to pay more attention to them in the morning.

Eventually, we saw a door with Archer's name on it.

_Archer & Avery _

"Oh! This looks like mine." He said as we stopped in front of it.

"Yep."

He reached for the handle, which turned easily.

"I hope there's a lock inside, because if not, I do not feel safe." He said. I chuckled lightly.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." I said. 

"See you then."

"Oh, and Archer?"

"Yeah?" He turned to me before he walked inside.

"...stay safe."

He smiled, gave me a thumbs up, then walked inside, closing the door.

I sighed.

I was alone.

_I was vulnerable._

No! I shouldn't be thinking like that. This 'game' just started, and besides, it's not like he actually expects any of us to kill, right?

...right.

I looked over to the other side of the hall. It seems like the boy's dorms were on the left, and the girl's dorms were on the right. I also noticed a room at the end of the hall. When I went up to it and tried to enter, however, it wouldn't budge.

'Must be one of those closed-off areas that bear was talking about.' I thought to myself.

I walked back down the female side of the hall, scanning the nameplates. Mine happened to be the dorm right across from Archer, which I suppose was lucky.

_Izabella & Telulah _

'Oh, I'm with Telulah. Nice.' I smiled softly to myself, before opening the door and stepping inside, closing the door behind me.

I was thankful to see our dorm wasn't too small; it seemed like it had three rooms. The sort of common area- with a TV, couches, table, the likes. There was the bathroom. And then what I could only assume were me and Telulah's bedrooms, judging by the name plates on them. Mine was gold with my name on it, while Telulah's was a sort of shiny green metal with her name. It didn't look like Telulah was here yet, so I was alone for now.

I was impressed that they decided to accommodate the people they kidnapped so well.

Right. We'd been kidnapped.

I think it was only then that the situation really sunk in. I wasn't going home. Not yet, anyways.

I walked briskly to my room, opening and closing the door as I stepped inside. Barely registering the room around me, I went to the bed and sat down on it, taking off my boots before laying down, not bothered to find any pyjamas at that moment. I didn't even get under the sheets, I just lay my head on the pillow and curled in on myself, wishing that this whole situation would just go away.

_Please just go away._

**_Bing bong, bong bing!_ **

_'It is now 10pm, and nighttime has officially begun! If you have yet to return to your dorm, please proceed to do so. Sweet nightmares!'_

"Shut up, I know…"

And with that, I fell asleep.

**Prologue: Welcome to the Underwood**

**_Complete!_ **


	2. W e l p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is awkward

Ok! Hi! So, this obviously isn't the next part of Underwood. I've decided to upload this on my Wattpad so I can easily insert pictures and things like that. My Wattpad is also Gravestone_Monarch, so either search that up or follow this link!

<https://www.wattpad.com/897459884-danganronpa-underwood-prolouge-welcome-to-the>

Thank you guys for all the support so far on all my work since I've started! See you over there! ^^


End file.
